


Threeway Fun

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, No Slash, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: After they graduate, Sam, Gabriel, Cas and Dean head back to Sam and Gabriel's apartment, they get drunk and Gabriel suggests a threeway(No Wincest)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 18





	Threeway Fun

-

"Another!" Gabe screamed opting for Dean to do another shot of tequila "No way- I can't even look at anymore alcohol" 

Cas laughed at his boyfriends drunkeness "Hmm- I have a really bad idea" Gabriel proposed taking a jello shot- he swallowed it down and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt in his fist as he climed onto his lap straddling him and pulling him into a passionate and drunk kiss 

Dean huffed rolling his eyes "Do you really have to do that in front of us?" He scoffed 

Gabriel grinded his crotch against Sam and smiled looking back at Dean and Cas where they were sitting on the other couch while Sam sucked dark hickey's to his neck "-You wanna get in on this?" He asked staring directly at Dean

Dean looked at Cas- he couldn't help how hot Gabriel looked grinding up against his brother- "You gonna just sit there?" He motioned for Dean to join the two and his boyfriend though drunk still had to question Cas' choice "You're sure?" 

Cas was asexual so they didn't have sex- they'd get off together but no actual sex, which Dean was fine with he was in it for the romance, "Get over here Dean-O"

Dean joined them on their couch and Gabe broke from his hot make out session with Sam to kiss Dean, the two brothers helped him remove his shirt and instantly went back to worshiping Gabriel's body 

Gabe slipped his hands into Sam and Dean's sweats- he smirked- they weren't wearing any underwear, he pulled out their cocks just over their pants' waist band and jerked them off slowly as they kissed and sucked at his skin 

"Gabe-nghh" Dean moaned squirming at his friends soft touch, he bit his lip and pulled back from Gabriel a little- casting a side glance at Cas who's own pants were undone as he got himself off watching the pornographic scene before him 

"You sure you want this?" Sam asked- he knew Gabriel had had full on orgys before but this was his boyfriend and bestfriend- not to mention his stepbrother watching

Gabriel in his high and drunken state nodded "I can take you-" He turned to kiss Dean and whispered "Both of you"

Dean and Sam layed Gabriel on his back on the couch, ridding Gabriel and themselves of all pants, Sam and Dean looked up at each other from their ends of the couch 

Sam was positioned between Gabe's legs and Dean's cock was ready for his mouth- "You guys gonna fuck me or..-mmph!" He was cut of when Sam plowed into him unexpectedly- no prep no warning- just how Gabe liked it, Gabriel smiled and Dean bit back a moan staring at Gabe's pretty blowjob lips 

"Wait are you waiting for Dean?" 

The voice was Cas'-, Dean smirked and Gabriel opened his lips wide- well more than they already were since Sam was ramming into him at lighting speed

Dean's cock entered Gabe's damp wet mouth and he immediately groaned at the feel- oh Gabriel's mouth was heaven "Fuck- Gabriel, so good" 

Gabriel's hungry eyes rolled up to meet Dean's, he wrapped a hand around his cock but before he even got a chance to tend properly to his erection a hand slapped his away, he looked up to see Sam shaking his head "No touching" He grinned smugly and Gabriel rolled his eyes he wanted to spit back a retort at Sam but the cock in his mouth was making it hard to do so

Instead he grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on top of cock, Sam chuckled thrusting a little harder, he nodded "Okay- since you're being so good for us" Sam took Gabriel's throbbing heat and got him off making Gabriel groan around Dean's dick

"Gabe!" The vibrations had him moaning uncontrollably, Cas stood up from his chair post orgasam and kissed Dean as Gabriel brought him to his climax "Cas" He moaned and pulled out of Gabes mouth painting Gabriel's face and chest stopping when his cock became sensitive and was going soft 

"Fuck Sam!- faster!" Gabriel practically screamed when Dean's cock was no longer in his mouth, he was loving every second of the way Sam kept abusing his prostate- he was gonna come and he was gonna come hard

"Oh-I'm gonna- nhggg!!" He moaned out his orgasam loudly and Sam's pace slowed when he buried his length deep inside Gabriel emptying himself 

He eased himself out of Gabe with a soft whimper and Gabriel layed covered in cum still basking in his orgasam "Gabe?- you okay?" 

Gabriel managed a nod "Yeah I'm..peachy" He smiled drunkenly wiped away some cum on his lip staring up at Dean with an innocent smile "Your turn" 

\--

The next morning the three of them woke in Sam and Gabriel's bedroom on their fluffy white bed, they were all only in boxers and Gabriel was in the middle of the Winchester brother sandwich 

"Wake up bitches!" Cas leaned on the door frame sipping his coffee- "Ugh shut the fuck up" Sam groaned coving his eyes from the sunlight that was coming from the window 

"You guys really enjoyed yourselves last night- I mean two at the same time Gabe?, surprised me" He raised the cup proudly before walking away "Here's to graduating!" 

They all remembered their previous activities, and they certainly remembered going around more than once 

Gabriel blinked waking himself up with a smile he kissed both Sam and Dean before sitting up and crawling off the bed "First one in the shower gets to do me" He chuckled softly and headed for the bathroom 

Sam and Dean both shared daring looks- they looked back to the door and saw it was open a small crack, Gabriel's hand popped out and he dropped his shorts to the ground....

-


End file.
